Gang of Three
by Meg-Servo
Summary: What ever happened before Treasure Planet? Here you'll find out the story of an inseparable group of friends name Marius, Adren, and Jim Hawkins.


Many moons ago on the planet Monstressor, Jim had two friends. One named Adren a cat like alien, almost like Amelia, but with longer hair and ragged clothes. And also, their friend Marius. A human just like Jim. Together they were inseparable. Being friends since the 1st grade. Like Jim, Marius had a solar surfer. Adren didn't, but they always took her along on the ride while she held on to their waist. Of course, getting their surfers confiscated for trespassing many frequent times. But Marius' father was a Colonel, getting the surfers back for the teenagers.  
  
But just like any friends, they had their secrets. Adren has had a huge crush on Jim since she was in 3rd grade. Jim also had a crush on Adren, but what they didn't know was that Marius knew that they both had feelings for each other, but kept his mouth shut. Awhile back though, Jim gave Adren a gift. It was a shark's tooth necklace, to show his affection for her. She never took off the necklace though.  
  
Sarah Hawkins made meals for the teenagers sometimes. After a lot of playing, they would be exhausted and run into the Benbow Inn, like they were on a desert island, begging for water.   
  
Sometimes though, they would play childish pranks on Dr. Doppler. Like adding lava spice in his dog food. This didn't bother Delbert though, he always played and laughed along.  
  
Sarah was just happy that Jim had two friends he can be close to. They were there for him when Jim's father left the Benbow Inn, which made Jim so close to them. Aside from his mom, Adren and Marius were the only people to see Jim cry, which they would keep to themselves till they die, since Jim hated people to find out that he cries.  
  
One night would change their lives forever.  
  
It was Jim's fifteenth birthday. Doctor Doppler, Marius, Adren, and Sarah were there for the celebration. Some customers whom they didn't know came in on the fun. Singing happy birthday to them. As soon as Jim blew out the candles, there was an explosion outside the Benbow Inn!   
  
Adren ran to the holo-blinds and opened a slit. There was fire outside and men fighting! Jim looked at his cake, to see he forgot to blow out on candle. He then stood up and asked, "Mom, what are we going to do?" Marius, who wanted in on the fight, took out his sword and almost walked outside when a huge laser beam was shot through the door! Marius jumped back and yelled, "We all need to get out of here!" He then grabbed Sarah's arm and ran upstairs with her. The rest of the crowd followed them upstairs! Adren was the last though. Why? Because she felt her chest to see the necklace was missing. Adren ran back downstairs and frantically looked for the necklace. Jim ran down with her and said, "Come on Adren! We'll be safe up there!" She still laid down on the ground looking for the necklace yelling, "No, the necklace! I need to find it!" Jim said, "It's okay! We'll find it when all this madness is done for!" Adren then said, "Ah ha! Found it!" She quickly tied it on and said, "Come on, let's go!"   
  
Suddenly, another laser beam was shot! It hit Adren in the shoulder, knocking her down. Jim screamed, "NO!" He then knelt down next to her. "Adren, please.." Adren looked up, slightly opening her eyes. "Jim?" She asked. Jim was crying.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why is there so much blood?" Jim was choking back tears. "It's not blood. It's...it's..."   
  
Adren nodded. Jim looked down at her, "Don't leave me Adren. There's so much I need to tell you." Adren looked into Jim's big blue eyes. "Don't you fret, Jim. I don't feel any pain." Jim said, "I'll still be here for you if there is any pain."   
  
"You're here. That's all I need to know, Jim."  
  
"And I'll keep you safe from the horrible stuff happening outside." as he held her closer, her blood drowning in Jim's shirt.  
  
"You will live a hundred years, if I can help it." he said as he was crying.   
  
Adren laughed a bit, but coughed up blood. Jim said, "Please, don't do anything rational." Adren said, "Look..the light. Do you see the light, Jim?" He started sobbing. Adren leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I need to go now, but promise me one thing...Jim."  
  
"Yes, anything!"  
  
"Keep me close till I make those stairs in heaven."   
  
Jim smiled, "I will stay with you till you're sleeping."   
  
Adren smiled, "That's all I need to know."   
  
Jim smiled, "I love you, Adren."   
Adren closed her eyes, "I love you too.."  
  
Her body then went limp  
  
Jim held her body close and started crying some more. Soon though, police came and stopped the fight going on outside. Everyone ran down when they heard the sirens of the police. Marius first walked down to see Jim holding Adren. Marius gasped and said, "Are you two all right!?" But Jim was still crying. "Adren...are you all right?" Jim still sobbed though and in-between sobs said, "She's dead."   
  
Marius then started crying and looked down at Adren. "No, she can't be dead." Jim then said, "You're asleep now." he then laid down her body and ran outside. Sarah who was walking down the stairs screamed, "JIM! NO!" but it was too late. Jim ran outside to see police robots putting the men who were fighting in solar police cars. He then yelled, "WHO KILLED ADREN!?"   
  
Jim had his fists closed in like he was going to punch someone. "It's my BIRTHDAY! And you KILLED my friend you sons of--" just then Marius yelled, "JIM!" Jim turned around. Marius said quietly, "What's done is done, Jim. We need to pull through this together.   
  
Jim tried to give Marius a mean look, but he couldn't. He ended up wiping his eyes and running to Marius, hugging him.  
  
Marius patted his back. "There there Jim..all is going to be fine."  
  
A few days passed. Adren's funeral happened, construction workers were patching up the Benbow Inn. Jim was more down then usual. Spending his time on top of the roof of the inn.   
  
One day Marius walked up and said, "Jim, you all right?"   
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
Marius then coughed and scooted closer. "Listen, Jim. I need to say good bye to you." Jim turned to Marius.   
  
"...What?"  
  
Marius nodded. "We're moving again." Jim sprinted up, "Since when!?"   
  
"For two weeks."  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"  
  
"I was planning on telling you the day after your birthday...but then..you know."  
  
Jim sat back down and looked down. "Some friend you are, Marius."  
  
Marius looked angry. "Look! I would have told you that day but Adren was dead! I   
didn't want to upset you even more!"  
  
Jim stared into space. "When are you leaving?"  
  
"In a few minutes."  
  
Jim looked at Marius again. "But, where are you moving to?"   
  
"The planet Anitira. Where the rock people live."   
Jim sighed, "Then, this is good bye."  
  
Marius sighed, "Pretty much."  
  
Jim said quietly, "Good bye."   
  
Marius said, "What? No hug?"  
  
Jim shook his head, "No, now leave me alone."  
  
Marius replied, "Psh, fine!", stood up, and walked away.  
  
Jim said, "Some friend you are, abandoning your own best friend!"   
  
Marius turned around and said, "Since when were WE best friends!?"  
  
Jim still stared into space.  
  
Marius yelled, "Good riddance!"  
  
Jim still sat there staring into space.  
  
Marius jumped down the roof and ran to the ship on the deck. Jim looked at Marius go. "Stupid bastard." Jim said to himself. Then he had a flash back of Leland Hawkins, Jim's father, leaving him. Jim bulged his eyes.  
  
"No! Wait!" Jim screamed as he jumped off the roof   
  
But the ship flew off.  
  
Jim screamed, "NO!" and ran to the dock waving his arms frantically. He didn't see Marius at all. Jim, instead of crying, ran inside the Inn pushing aside tables in his way. Sarah said, "Jim, what's wrong!?" Doppler eyed him running up the stairs. "Jim?"   
  
As Jim walked in his room. He started punching the walls, breaking everything in sight that he could find. Sarah ran upstairs to find her son doing this. Jim opened shelves, and tossed them on the floor screaming. His knuckles bled from punching and slapping the walls and such. Sarah tried to calm him down  
  
"James Hawkins! PLEASE!"  
  
But it didn't work. Finally, Jim stopped as he held a picture frame. It was a picture of Marius, Adren, and him. It was a day at the carnival that they went to. Marius lost his lunch on the roller surfer. Adren spilt juice on her white shirt. Jim smiled and said, "How could I do this to you guys?"   
  
Sarah walked in, "Jim?"   
  
Jim looked up, teary eyed.  
  
Sarah frowned, afraid to touch her son. But Jim ran over to her and held onto his mom.   
"Mom, I'm sorry." he said.  
"It's okay, son. It's all right. Just get some rest honey."  
  
Jim was shocked. His mom didn't yell at him. But he did as he was told. He laid down on his bed and fell fast asleep.   
  
The next morning, there was a letter on the counter. As Jim walked down, Sarah pointed and said, "It just got here today. It's from Marius." He looked at it. It said, "To Jim, From Marius."  
  
Jim looked at the note. It said.  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't have more time together, and I'm sorry I never told you that we were leaving. But remember, we're best friends, no matter what I said, just expect some more letters coming from your old friend ya pup. And make sure to fly your solar surfer for our sake. And remember the good times we had  
  
From,  
  
Marius Kasch"  
  
Jim smiled. That's exactly what he wanted to do.  
  
And soon, Jim rode the solar surfer, was caught by the police, went home, etc etc. Well basically..that's where the Treasure Planet started. 


End file.
